Harry Potter and the lethal rainbow
by Har-El
Summary: A trip to Ireland almost turns deadly for Harry. Part 3 in my Harry Potter and the Last Son of Krypton series.


Disclaimers notes: I do not own Harry Potter, Superman/Superboy/Smallville, or anything affiliated with the novels, comics, or movies. Harry's owned by Scholastic Books, JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and I'm not sure who all else. Superman/Superboy/Smallville is also owned by DC comics as well as Warner Brothers, the family of Jerry Siegel, and I'm not sure who all else.

I know that even DC has had trouble with the rights for Superboy off and on for quite a while. I don't know most of the specifics or when it started, but I do know remember the TV show based on Superboy that was good but got cancelled because of the lawsuit. Anyway, the point is that I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

I also use the term "1st Gen magic users". Don't know exactly who came up with it (earliest story I've found referencing it was written by Seel'vor) though, since there's been several that have used the term. I'd rather not hunt them down if that's all right with all you readers.

I also borrow the idea of being able to use non-magical tech in areas of heavy ambient magic from Witowsmp with their permission, though I've changed it a bit. It ties more into _The Justice Crusade_ than this series as it currently stands.

Summary: A trip to Ireland almost spells disaster for Harry.

Dedication: I used to do this sometimes for my older fanfics and thought I'd start again. Anyway, this is dedicated to witowsmp both for being a great writer and as thanks for letting me borrow the idea about how to get Muggle devices to work in areas of heavy ambient magic. Keep up the awesome work.

Note from the author: Just a couple of things I wanted to go over that are linked. First off, thanks to everyone that's Reviewed _Phantom Relic_ and added it and me to their Favorite Stories/Authors lists.

On that note, to 'Anonymous', since you're one of the few that does that without wanting to hide behind it to act like an ass, drop me an email or something. Same with everyone that reads my stories of course. It's just that the reviewer doing it under Anonymous is just kind of piquing my curiosity.

As for the actual Review, I will say this much. The "Dark One"… who isn't necessarily Darkseid, but I'm also not discounting the possibility any more than I am Voldemort or Zod… is behind many of the bad things in my version of the Harry Potter/DC universe, with the Muggle-born riots I mentioned being the most currently relevant.

And speaking of Voldemort, I reread what I wrote in _Hidden Heritage_ when I saw your Review because I thought I had misspoken and I hadn't but I can't reveal the full reason why, though for starters, when I said that, it was before I had started really planning the series out yet… though I now have until Year 5, which I've only just started writing a summary of… and simply hadn't found a way to bring him in.

However, while its magic allows it to work as one, the Mirror of Erised isn't a Phantom Zone projector per se. As with the villain behind everything, there's more to the story than I can explain right now.

And the Phantom Relic is actually the crystal shield that Raya gave Clark in the S5 premiere of Smallville and he used a few times throughout the season than anything that's actually in the Fortress of Solitude. Thought I had put that in the story or at least in my notes in them. Sorry if I hadn't.

I had originally planned for this to only show the trip to Ireland I mentioned at the end of _Phantom Relic_ and its ramifications, but I decided to extend it to show everything leading up to them getting on the Hogwarts Express.

On a final note, I've decided to move the entire timeline ahead 10 years, so this series and its 2 spinoffs take place in the 2000s instead of 1990s. This is partly to bring in more modern technology among other things I haven't quite worked out yet, including probable magical involvement in 9/11.

Funny thing is that this decision won't even affect this series… or "Each night" for that matter, since it's mostly based around Krypton… until much later, but the change does start here in a small way, which is why I'm mentioning it.

But it has a lot to do with _The Justice Crusade_. Since I found a way to bring in the Batman, having modern technology makes more sense. Actually, it'll be several steps above even the literal modern day since its mostly military-grade tech. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.

In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places, some that have existed, might have existed, or should have existed and others that can't, couldn't, or shouldn't exist. This is one of them.

Harry Potter and the lethal rainbow

By Lucas Harrell

Lily tried not to laugh as she watched Harry literally hopping with excitement as they approached the International Portkey terminal. The two of them and Sirius were heading to Ireland to visit Dinah and Hermione while James was going to join them a couple of days later. Remus wasn't able to make the trip.

"You saw her just not even two month ago when she took a Portkey over there and spent most of the last year with her," Lily told him. Her heart wasn't into the scolding since she knew Harry because she knew he had such a strong bond with Hermione.

"I know, but she's my best friend, mum," Harry said, "A month feels be a lifetime when we're away from each other."

"But what about Ron, Neville, and Luna?" Sirius asked, "Aren't they your best friends too?"

"Yes Luna's like my sister and Ron and Neville are my best mates, but…" Harry paused to think about it. "Hermione just… understands me more than they do. I guess because we spent so much time together before Dinah came and picked her up, while I only spent a couple of so days at a time with the others until Hogwarts."

Lily nodded. "Especially now that you've come clean about your powers," she said. She knew that it had been torture for Harry not to reveal his alien heritage to his friends especially Hermione.

"Exactly," Harry said, "I don't have any secrets to hide from her anymore." 'Well, no secrets directly involving me anyway,' he thought, 'Though even that should be resolved soon enough.'

It didn't take long for them to collect their Portkey and with the usual tugging sensation that usually made Harry nauseous they suddenly found themselves in a new building. Dinah was standing a few feet away, grinning at them, and so was…

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, rushing forward to hug his best friend.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Dinah joked as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Sorry, aunt Dinah," Harry said as he pulled away.

"It's all right, Harry," Dinah said, "Lily, Sirius. It's good to see you as well."

"I really hope this isn't an inconvenience," Lily said as she hugged Dinah.

"Not at all, Lily," Dinah said, "At least not for you and Harry. Now you on the other hand…" She poked Sirius on the shoulder. "You'll probably will be more of a nuisance than you're worth as you always are, but I don't want any of your infamous pranks while you're here, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said. He winked at Harry, who was the only one who knew that the two had started informally dating while he and the others were at school and was keeping his mouth shut as promised. They had promised that they were going to tell everyone soon though, which would be a major load off his mind.

Dinah and Hermione led the group out to the parking lot and over to a decent-sized minivan. "I borrowed this from a friend because I didn't know how many were coming," Dinah explained, "I mean, it's no magic rug or whatever, but…"

Lily smiled. "Its fine, Dinah," she said, "Look, I hope this isn't going to be uncomfortable. I'm a Muggle-born and James and I raised Harry about half and half, so just treat us like you always have."

"Same here," Sirius said.

Dinah sighed. "Yeah, I'm being stupid, aren't I?" she asked.

"Not at all," Lily said, "You're just not used to it so you're overcompensating."

With that, they piled into the van. Sirius rode up front with Dinah while Lily let the kids sit in the twin middle seats and she rode in the back on. It didn't take long for them to get to the Granger household, which was somewhat surprisingly a big. Not like a mansion or anything but still good-sized.

"Wow, your house is awesome," Harry said.

"Yeah, mom owns the construction company now so she makes quite a bit of money," Hermione said.

"I had this made about two years ago because I wanted to get Hermione out of our old apartment," Dinah said, "It has five bedrooms so no one has to double up except you and James of course, Lily. I've never really had the time to decorate any of them except the master and Hermione's room though."

"That'll be fine," Lily said.

They got out of the car and grabbed their suitcases out of the back before heading into the house. It was a two story house with a basement with one of the rooms on the main floor that was Dinah's, two on the second floor, and two in the basement, one of which was Hermione's.

Harry of course called the second basement room which left his parents and Sirius with the two bedrooms on the second floor. Once they put their bags up, they met back up in the foyer. Since the Potters and Sirius weren't tired, they decided to take a walk around the town. The kids broke off from the grownups.

It was a very quaint little town just south of Dublin where most of the shops were small and family owned. They were about to walk into one of the shops when a wave of nausea suddenly came over Harry and he stumbled. "Harry?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry murmured, "I think I just need to sit down."

"All right," Hermione said. She looked around and noticed a bench sitting outside a store a little further down the street. "Come on." She helped Harry towards the bench. He steadily started getting better as he walked over to the bench and sat down. "I think your mom's at the antique shop. Do you want me to go get her?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine now," he said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, got back to his feet, and they walked back to the store. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"No," Harry said, "I never really got sick or anything even before my I got my powers. The only time something ever bothered me was when I used the Portkey and I think I've even gotten use to…" He was cut off as he once again felt nauseous as he started to step into the store again.

However, this time was different as Hermione noticed something in the store window. "Look at those rocks," she said, as they stepped back and let the door closed. She pointed at several green stones in the main window display. "They're glowing. They weren't a minute ago."

"Are they supposed to do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, "I'm going to ask the store clerk. Will you be all right?" Harry nodded and she headed into the store and up to the register, where an attractive young blond woman stood. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Can I help you, lass?" the woman asked.

"I was just noticing the stones in your window," Hermione said.

"Ah yes, the meteor pieces," the woman said.

"Meteor pieces?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, about a month ago, I found a strange meteor not far from where I live that seemed to be made of some kind of fluorescent material," the woman said, "I broke it up and started selling it because… well, it's Ireland. Anything naturally green sells like crazy, you know."

Hermione nodded. "How much for one of them?" she asked. The woman told her and she took the amount out of her purse and handed it to her. "It's not much, but you can keep the change."

The woman nodded as she grabbed a small box off of one of the nearby shelves, walked over to the window, grabbed one of the stones, and put it inside the box. She then grabbed a small bag with the store logo and handed it to Hermione. "Thanks for your business," she said.

Hermione thanked her and headed out of the shop. Harry saw her and started walking over but she stopped him. "I bought one of those rocks so don't get too close," she called out, "Did you bring that database disk you told me about?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag at your house," Harry said.

"Head back there and wait," Hermione said, "I'll be there as quick as I can gather everyone else. I'll tell Aunt Lily and Sirius about what happened and we'll come up with something to tell mum. I want the AI to scan this if it can." Harry nodded and making sure no one was around, he zipped off.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find her mum, Lily, and Sirius, though thankfully she had found the latter two first. She told them about what had happened, with a watered down version for her mum. In the end, she headed back with Lily as her mum needed to get a few things for supper and Sirius decided to keep her mum company.

"So this is one of these stones you saw that's making Harry sick?" Lily asked as they made their way back to the house. She had taken the box from the bag and opened it to examine the rock.

"As far as we can tell, yeah," Hermione said, "But I didn't think anything could hurt him except maybe taking a Portkey."

"I did too," Lily said, "Maybe the AI will have answers for us."

They got back to the house as quickly as they could and found Harry in the living room. When he saw them, he activated the database and walked several feet away. The AI looked around after it activated. "Kal-El?" he asked.

"I'm over here," Harry said, motioning. "You remember my mum of course."

"Mrs. Potter," the AI acknowledged, nodding at Lily. He looked at Hermione. "And you must be Hermione Granger. I've heard many good things about you from the Potters. I'm glad that Kal-El…" Harry cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I'm glad that Harry told you about his true heritage. I know it was tearing him apart not to."

"Um, thanks," Hermione said. She took the box out of the bag and opened it, taking out the stone. "We found this strange rock in town. The store owner selling it thinks that the green light it gives off is simple fluorescence, but whenever Harry gets close to one, it glows really bright and he gets sick. Can you scan it?"

"Of course," the AI said, "Hold the rock above the disk." Hermione nodded and did as instructed. He looked up and blue beams issued forth from its eyes and ran over the surface of the stone. When it prompted her to, she slowly rotated it around so that it could scan the entire surface.

"Well, my scans have found something very interesting," the AI said once the scan was finished, "If I'm not mistaken, that stone was once part of a chunk of your home world, Harry."

"A piece of Krypton?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed. "How is that possible? It would take centuries for them to come here naturally wouldn't it?"

"Krypton was being destroyed as your rocket was leaving," the AI said, "If I had to guess, several chunks might have attached to the rocket and broke off as I was bringing it into the Earth's atmosphere. It has remnants of metal as well which must have kept it from burning up in the atmosphere."

Harry nodded. "But why do I get sick?" he asked.

"From what I can tell, this rock is giving off some kind of radiation that's causing it," the AI explained, "But that wouldn't make sense because Kryptonians lived lives that were generally long as… oh of course. The red sun probably would have deadened the effects of the radiation as it would your powers."

"Radiation?" Hermione inquired, "So it _is_ dangerous?"

"Apparently mostly only to Harry since you can handle it, but to be cautious, I wouldn't recommend prolonged exposure to it," the AI said, "I believe that even he would be safe if you keep it in a box made of the metal you know as lead since a stronger variation of it was used even on Krypton."

"I'll go back to that store and buy what's left of the store's stock of these rocks and try to discreetly warn her about them being radioactive and see if I can find a box made of lead," Lily said. Hermione and Harry nodded. "You two can go and enjoy yourselves more if you want. There's still quite a bit of daylight."

"Thanks mum," Harry said. Lily tossed the database back to him as he and Hermione left the house. She then showed him a few magical stores. The town didn't have many of course, but they did have one thing Diagon Alley didn't: a toy store.

"You should go check it out," Hermione said, "Mum asked me to pick up a few things down the street and I'll be back."

Harry had a feeling that there was more to the story, but since it was probably about his birthday and he wanted to be surprised, he didn't press for details. He headed over to the store. He hadn't been in many magical ones and they had much better ones than England, but he didn't find anything interesting.

Harry headed back to the Grangers house to find Sirius and Dinah in the kitchen kissing rather passionately. "Whoa, not something I needed to see," he said, "What if I had been mum or worse, Hermione?"

"Sorry, Harry," Sirius said, "Couldn't resist a pretty face, you know?"

"Whatever," Harry said.

"You feeling all right, sweetie?" Dinah asked, "Hermione said you were feeling bad when we saw her earlier."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, "Just some sort of delayed Portkey lag I guess. I was too excited about being here that I never really noticed the usual discomfort I have travelling that way and I think it was catching up to me. No big deal now though. It passed almost as quickly as it hit."  
Dinah nodded. "Well, I have some anti-nausea medication if you want it," she said, "I don't know if it's quite as good as a potion, but I figured it might help."

"Probably would, but I don't I think need it at least not right now," Harry said, "If I get nauseous again I'll ask though."

"So, where's Hermione?" Dinah asked.

"She said she needed to go check out something," Harry said, "For my birthday I'm guessing." The two just smiled. "Since I caught you snogging, I'm guessing you've finally figured out your relationship."  
"Sort of," Sirius said, "Ireland's been asking for some help after a bad investigation killed several of their senior Aurors for a while now, so I signed up for it so I could relocate over here to help out until they bolster their numbers and also so we could start formally dating.

"Dinah and I agreed that I would rent out the bedroom I'm using upstairs," Sirius said before grinning, "Who knows, if I play my cards right, maybe I'll have a first floor bedroom by the next time we see you."  
Dinah gasped at the implication. "Now stop that," she said, swatting Sirius on the shoulder playfully.

"Whoa there, WTMI, Sirius," Harry said, his face red.

"WTMI?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it means Way Too Much Information," Harry said, "An American 1st Gen witch I met at Hogwarts named Yoli taught me all kinds of Muggle-based slang like that."  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have to remember that," he said, "Anyway, we thought that once James popped here over tomorrow, we'd sit everyone down and reveal our relationship then."

"What about uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"He, uh, already knows actually," Dinah said.

"He does?" Harry asked, "How?"

"Well, the nosy git figured something was going on when he noticed just how often I pop over here," Sirius said, "So he took it upon himself to follow me over here the last time I paid a visit and confronted us so we had to come clean. Thank goodness it was back when you all were at school."

"Makes it easier though," Harry said, "You know, one less person to tell."

"True," Sirius said, "As for James and Lily, I think they suspect I'm dating someone but are both happy for me being in a semi-committed relationship and willing to let me reveal who in my own time."

"So, you hungry?" Dinah said.

"A bit, but I can wait until supper," Harry said, "Thanks though."

"All right," Dinah said.

"So, about this Yoli," Sirius started, "Ron told me she's your girlfriend."

Harry's jaw dropped as he turned red again. "She is not my girlfriend," he insisted, "She's just a good friend and besides, she moved back to the US so who knows when I'll see her in person again."

"Love will find a way," Sirius countered to which Harry glared at him. But he was spared a retort when Hermione and Lily chose that moment to come back and they dropped the conversation.

Dinner was a lively affair and not long after that, everyone started heading to bed. As he headed down the steps to his room, Harry gave Hermione a wry smile. "Is it just me or is this going to be weird?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "A little," she admitted, "We've spent the last year on opposite sides of the Gryffindor Tower after all, so it probably should be weird to be in side by side rooms."

"So, am I going to like what you got me for my birthday?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Who says you're getting anything but birthday lashes?" Hermione suggested with a laugh.

"Why you…"

With that, Harry lunged forward and grabbed Hermione around the waist and started tickling her. She begged him to stop between peals of laughter, but he would hear nothing of it. She finally got away from him. "All right now, we've got to get to bed," she said. He nodded and they went to their separate rooms to fall asleep.

The next day, Dinah went back to the Portkey terminal and returned with James. However, when they got back, she and Sirius talked for several minutes in another room before coming back. "We need to talk to all of you about something," Sirius said, gesturing for everyone to sit down, which they did.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" James asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Dinah insisted, "If anything, things are finally right. It's just… Sirius and I have been dating off and on since about October last year. I know we should have said something, but we wanted to figure out how serious we were going to get before we said anything to anybody."

"Oh, so this is why you've been disappearing and why you took that job over here," Lily said to Sirius, who nodded. "Well, congratulations on finally find someone to get serious with."

"Hey, I'm always Sirius," Sirius joked. Everyone groaned at the stupid joke. "I know you probably think it's too early right now, but know I want to marry her eventually," he said, "I've never felt this way about anybody."

"You couldn't even tell me at Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"That was not long after we had started dating and we were especially confused on where we stood," Dinah explained, "It started when Sirius needed a place to stay during an assignment over here and didn't want to stay with the idiots he had been paired with, so I let him stay for the duration. The rest, as they say, is history."

"I've had a feeling that you've had a steady girlfriend for a while now but I never suspected you practically having a fiancée much less it be someone we know," James asked, "No one else caught on to you?"

"Remus was suspicious around the last time I came over here and followed me around and found out, which is why he didn't want to come this time," Sirius said, "Other than that… well…" Harry could tell he was hesitant to reveal that he had known because it might cause problems with Hermione.

"It's all right, Sirius," Harry interjected, turning to the others. "I kind of figured it out back at Christmas and conned Sirius into telling me. I'm sorry, Hermione, but he asked me to wait 'til they were ready and let them tell you."

Dinah stepped over to Hermione, who had yet to say anything. "Sweetie, are you all right with this?" she asked, "I care for Sirius a lot, but if you have a problem with us dating…"

"I'm all right, mum," Hermione said, "I like uncle Sirius and think he would be a great stepdad someday."

"Well, I don't know about that," everybody else in the room said at the same time and they all laughed.

"All joking aside, I would be proud to join yours and Dinah's family someday," Sirius said, "Even if it means having to keep my godson from sneaking into my stepdaughter's room every chance he gets when he visits."

Harry gasped as his face turned bright red. "Sirius!" he exclaimed. Everybody laughed. He turned to Hermione. "You're really not mad at me for not telling you? It was the last secret I had from you and I hated not saying anything, but the secret just wasn't mine to tell."

"I know and we're good," Hermione said.

"So, you excited for your birthday tomorrow Harry?" James asked

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah," he said.

"Well, I'm looking forward to those birthday whippings," Sirius said.

"Oh ha ha," Harry said.

Since they were going to be spending the next day for Harry's birthday out, the group decided to stay in for the day. Dinah started to pop in a movie to the surprise of most of the others. "Yoli told me about non-magical technology working in areas of ambient magic, but I didn't think it made its way over here," Harry said.

"You can find it all over the place here," Dinah explained, "It was found by Muggle-born witch over in America and has become really popular all over the world. I wonder why it hasn't caught on in Britain yet."

"Oh, that's the easy part," James said, "When they decided to write the Statute of Secrecy, the purebloods in power decided to cut pretty much all ties to the non-magical world, which is where the prejudice against 1st Gen magic users comes from. They're especially against this since a 1st Gen came up with it.

"Though it's been a while since I've been an active member of the Wizengamot," James said, "I'd put money on them probably making laws banning anyone in England from even spreading word about something like this."

"And you'd win that bet and they've taken it to the extreme," Sirius added, "They have laws in place where Magical customs officers interrogate and _Obliviate_ anybody that they find has learned of any new discoveries when it comes to mixing non-magical technology with magic.

"They're even still leaning on the ICW to make it international law, but so far, they've refused to even hear of it," Sirius continued, "You can imagine the looks on the pureblood members of Wizengamot who expect everyone else to bow and kiss their… er, feet."

"Well, maybe you should do something about that," Dinah said, "Even the magical world everywhere else has far surpassed Britain in every way possible and the non-magical one even more so. It would help everyone over there a lot to be a part in it."

"The Potters have amassed quite a bit of power in the Wizengamot, so it is possible we could get laws passed to stop the ban," James agreed, "But it'll take time, especially with pureblooded bigots bribing and threatening everyone they can to squash any laws they don't like or pass ones like the ones regarding 1st Gens."

"It'll probably take less than you think," Sirius said, "Since I'll be living over here for a while, I'm making you my proxy when it comes to the votes of the House of Black and several key partners I've quietly amassed since taking over as Black patriarch. They are all above corruption so we can trust them."

James nodded. "That would definitely help," he said, "But it would probably still take at least a year or two and it would mean that I'll be away from the farm pretty often while trying to get all of this done."

"We can make due," Lily said, "Maybe hire a few more elves to help around the farm. If you think you can do this, you should. Harry and I will back you all the way." Harry nodded.

"If you're sure, then as soon as I get back, I'll get in touch with the solicitor handling my proxy vote," James said, "If you could give me written permission, Sirius, I could have him take over your proxies and together, we should be able to stop this from going on any further. Maybe even use the riots as an example to help 1st Gens."

"We can only hope," Sirius agreed, "Anyway, we'll stop by a solicitor's office in Dublin when you're heading back to England and I'll sign over my votes to you as my proxy." James nodded and with that decided, they settled in to watch the movie. They watched several before heading to bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a start as "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" echoed in the small bedroom. To his surprise, even the Longbottoms, Weasleys, and Lovegoods were there.

"Guys!" Harry exclaimed, "This is awesome, but how…"

"We figured that though we're having it in a different place, we should still have all the usual guests, so we were able to get a Portkey authorized for them that would bring them straight here," James explained.

"Why didn't any of you do that?" Dinah asked.

"It works differently when you're visiting for more than 12 hours," James replied, "Customs laws come into effect that limit Portkeys to Hubs. However, there still are restrictions like they can't bring their wands." Dinah nodded.

Harry was quick to open up his birthday presents. Sirius and Remus had gone in together an expensive new resizable trunk that contained several separate compartments.

The trunk was set with a new anti-theft system that was constantly cycling through the different types of deterrents so even if a thief could get one to open without the code, they'd get hit with another within seconds. They had even upgraded his old trunk to have this as well.

They also told Harry that one of the compartments was enchanted with spatial runes and was big enough to be furnished to become a little one bedroom apartment and even had the option to be under a _Fidelius_. They even put a few pieces of furniture in the apartment part of the trunk and promised to get him more for Christmas.

They also showed Harry an auto-cleaning rune that would work on anything dirty in the trunk, though he knew he wouldn't use it on anything but his clothes. Living on a farm had taught him that the best way to do things is to do it yourself.

James and Lily gave their son several magical mirrors. Harry knew that the two of them, Sirius, and Remus each had one and if he gave each of his friends one, they could all keep in constant contact.

Since he was now on the Quidditch team, the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms had gone in together and bought Harry a set of specialized Seeker armor. He didn't actually need it but he was still touched and promised to wear it anyway since it was a rather expensive gift.

Dinah and Hermione gift was a surprise though. They handed Harry a small box and when he opened it, a small ring was inside with what seemed to be a sapphire. "They had emeralds but I figured I shouldn't chance it since you have a problem with the local emerald knockoffs," Hermione explained.

Harry grinned at the reminder of the meteor chunks. "I knew you had gone back to pick a present up the other day," he said. Hermione just shrugged and returned his grin with a playful one. He put the ring on and for a second he felt weird but it passed quickly. "I love it. And all of your gifts."

After lunch, it was decided they would show the new guests around town. They were just heading down the road when Harry realized something. "I left my wallet back at the house," he said, "I'll head back, grab it, and catch up with you."

"I'll come with you," Hermione said. Harry nodded and the two broke off from the group and seemingly headed back towards her house, but after they made sure no one was around, she said, "All right, I'll wait for you here. You blur back and grab it."

Harry nodded and started running towards Hermione's house but when he tried to shift into hyperdrive, he was surprised to find he couldn't. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked when he whirled around and gave her a panicked look.

"I don't know how, but… I think my powers are gone," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, "We'd better head back to the house. Maybe that AI of yours can tell us what's going on." Harry nodded and feeling deja vu, they took off on a run for the house.

"Well, as humans would say, I've got good news and bad news," the AI said once it finished scanning Harry, "The bad news is that the jewel in your ring isn't really a sapphire, but another chunk of Krypton. From what I can tell from the energy signature, it comes from the Kandorian sector."

Harry nodded. "And it can strip me of my powers apparently," he said. He tried taking the ring off but it didn't budge.

"That doesn't seem to be the only thing it can do," the AI said, "From what my scans have revealed, the gold in that ring has been altered. If I had to guess, it must strengthens any metal it comes into contact with as well as make it bond to your flesh. I'm afraid that even if you had your powers, I don't think you'd be able to destroy it."

"Wait, you said you had good news," Hermione said, "I know that's often a joke here but since frankly you don't seem to be able to actually make jokes, what good could come of something that can take Harry's powers away?"

"The radiation emanating from it doesn't seem to be lethal for one," the AI said, "And on a personal note, without his powers…"

Something clicked in Harry's mind. "Without my powers, I'm basically human," he realized, "I can use this to go back to living a normal life." He held up a hand to stall Hermione's protests.

"I know I can't now, but this gives me hope that I can be a normal human, get married, and have kids someday," Harry said. Luckily for her, he had turned his back to Hermione and didn't notice a small grin and red tinge to her cheeks at that.

"I will work on a way to destroy only the metal since that might be the only blue chunk on Earth," the AI promised, "But be careful for now. Not only do we not know how this will affect you in the long run, being human also means being vulnerable. No offense of course, Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione and none taken," Hermione said, "You're just telling the truth after all." With that, they headed back out to join the others.

Later that day, the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms took a Portkey back to England and a couple of days later, the Potters headed back to Dublin to head back themselves, stopping by a solicitor's office on the way for Sirius to sign over his proxy.

The grownups had to wait several minutes because as always Harry didn't seem to want to let go of Hermione. When he finally did, they promised to stay in contact and meet up first thing on September 1st before him and his parents took the Portkey back to England.

Back on the farm, Harry of course found it much harder to do his chores without his powers but he rarely complained. He wanted to be a normal kid again and that meant struggling with physical labor.

It wasn't long after they got back that he got sick for the first time he could remember. The elf healer they had on hand said it was simply the flu. However, over the next few days, the Potters got worried as he got worse and worse and eventually lost consciousness.

They Floo-called Dumbledore and asked him to come with Madam Pomfrey as she had been told of his alien heritage in case she found out about it on her own if something bad happened.

"This doesn't make sense," Pomfrey said as she ran the diagnostic spell over Harry, "Normally his immune system is as supercharged as the rest of him but now it's almost nonexistent even by human standards from what I can tell. How could that be?"

"The jewel in the ring he's wearing isn't a sapphire but a chunk of his home world," Lily said, "We came across another green version that seemed to make him sick but all this seemed to do to him is strip him of his abilities."

"Then I'll just take it off," Dumbledore said and tried but failed even with a summoning charm.

"It bonded to both him and the ring," James said, "The jewel also affected the gold of the ring, making it nearly indestructible. We thought about trying severing charms but without his invulnerability, we didn't want to risk trying anything strong."

"I've been working on it since then," the voice of the AI said as it appeared on the disk, which was sitting on the table. "But all I could come up with is that maybe I could reprogram Kryptonian nanites so they could eat the metal, but unfortunately, without the ship that brought him here, we don't have access to any."

Dumbledore smiled for a moment. "I'll be back soon," he said before Disapparating. As promised, he returned a few minutes later with a chunk of metal. "I believe this has nanites inside. If there are, do you think you could reprogram them to destroy the ring?"

"Yes I think so, but where did you get that?" the AI asked, "Is there another Kryptonian here?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not my story to tell," Dumbledore said, "However, you will find out in time. Now, please do as I asked." The AI nodded and the elderly wizard placed the chunk over the disk as the hologram disappeared.

The chunk glowed for several minutes and when it was over, Dumbledore picked both up and placed it on the couch next to Harry and placed the young Kryptonian's hand and placed it on top of them. Almost instantly, nanites sprung forth and the ring was devoured in seconds before they retracted into the metal chunk.

Dumbledore had placed a _Levicorpus_ spell on the blue Kryptonite before the nanites finished devouring the ring so it wouldn't come into contact with Harry's hand and summoned it as Lily conjured a lead box like the one they had placed the green Kryptonite in and he placed it inside.

To the relief of everyone present, Harry regained consciousness within mere minutes. "Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey… what are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up.

"Your parents asked us to come when you lost consciousness about an hour ago," Dumbledore explained, "Poppy found out that your immune system had been rendered nonexistent by that blue chunk of Krypton.

"We were able to remove it using nanites embedded in that chunk of metal and the blue meteor piece is in a lead box with its green counterpart, so you should have your powers back," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"As I told your parents, I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell you that," Dumbledore said, "But I have a feeling you will learn that before too long. Now, is he good, Poppy?"

Pomfrey cast another diagnostic spell before nodding. "His powers have returned, including his immune system," she confirmed.

"Then we shall take our leave," Dumbledore said, "It's been nice to see you again, Lily, James. Young Harry, I will see you at Hogwarts." With that, him and Pomfrey Flooed back.

"I know they said you were fine, but maybe you should rest today," Lily said as Harry started to get up.

"Oh come on, mum," Harry said, "With my powers back again, I'll have them all done in no time and I promise I'll rest after that."

Lily sighed. "All right, but don't do too much," she said.

"I won't," Harry promised before zipping off.

A few weeks later, the annual secondhand sale was in full swing and Harry decided to go with his friends to it for once. They were surprised to see a huge crowd inside _Flourish and Blotts_, which was explained by a sign outside that said that a famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart, was having a book signing inside.

"Since most of his books are on the list, guess we might as well get a few signed," Harry said.

"We'll have to go to the used shop first," Molly said, "Hopefully they'll have some of them."

"Nonsense," Harry said, "Look, I know you don't like charity, but I asked dad and he agreed that I'll buy your books from Lockhart since they're ridiculously high. Consider them a birthday present from us or if you insist on paying us back, we refuse to take anything more than you'd pay at a secondhand shop."

Molly hesitated before nodding. "All right, but we should still head over there to get the other books since the line should be shorter by the time we get back," she said. The kids nodded and headed down the street to the used book store.

It didn't take long to get the other books on the list and they headed back to the bookstore, only to find that not only was the crowd bigger but they were outside and a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ was interviewing Lockhart.

"You will be glad to know that I've recently decided to take on a more hands-on profession," Lockhart was explaining, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has offered me the prestigious opportunity to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and I've accepted, so the students there will also be getting the real magical me."

'That explains his books being on the mandatory list,' Harry mused, 'World-famous author my arse. If he's desperate to take the position to force people to buy his books for their kids, they must not be selling at all.'

The photographer asked Lockhart to pose for a picture with two students and to his surprise Harry was picked along with Ginny Weasley, who was blushing the entire time. "Have you two already bought my series?" Lockhart asked once the picture was taken.

"Not yet, sir," Harry said politely.

"Well then, for being willing to pose with me, I shall give you both a complete set free of charge," Lockhart said. Two of his assistants came up with a stack apiece. "Now, what are your names?"

Ginny was still too shy to talk so Harry took the initiative. "She's Ginny Weasley and I'm Harry Potter," he said, "But could you sign them to Ron Weasley? It's a bit hard for them to get your books and I think I'm going to give those to him anyway."

"Ah, good to see such a selfless young man such as you, Harry," Lockhart said, "Of course I will." He quickly signed the books before handing a stack to each of them. "Well then, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts come September 1st," he said before patting the two on the head and hurrying back in the store.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" a voice sneered from behind the two. They turned to find Draco Malfoy glaring at them. "And who's your little girlfriend? I bet that Mud…" He cut himself off at the glare Harry gave him to remind him of their last conversation. "I bet Granger's jealous."

"Her name's Ginny in case you were too stupid to miss it and I didn't ask for that," Harry said, "Though I guess he didn't pick you out of the crowd because he can smell an inbred idiot a mile away and didn't want your ugly face ruining the front page of the _Daily Prophet_… if it didn't break the camera that is."

Harry had heard from his friends how Draco and Lucius came to the sale just to make fun of anybody that needed it to buy school supplies and knew he'd find a way to throw his weight around as always so he had planned accordingly.

"Why you…" Draco said as he started to draw his wand.

"Come now, Draco," drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy. He placed a hand on Draco's arm to keep him from drawing his wand. Harry's brow furrowed when he saw a house elf following the two blonds, struggling to carry a large stack of books. "This isn't the time to pick a fight. Mr. Potter, how are your parents doing?"

"They're doing fine, sir," Harry said, barely stopping himself from spitting that last word out. "And so is Uncle Sirius. He's temporarily relocated to Ireland, but he told me he'd be back in half a heartbeat if he heard you were getting arrested."

Harry couldn't help but grin at Lucius turning paler than usual before glaring at him, though he wasn't too surprised when he casually replied, "Good for him then. Give him a hello for me. Come along Draco. Dobby!"

At that, the house elf jumped and unfortunately for him dropped the books he was carrying. "Dobby is so sorry, master," the elf said.

Lucius growled and slapped the elf on the back of his head. "Pick them up now!" he demanded.

Dobby nodded. "Yes, master," he said, "Master is so good to Dobby."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. "Here, let me help you," he said as he squatted down to pick up some of the books, ignoring the glare both of the Malfoys were giving him.

"Dobby thanks kind young sir, but you don't have to help Dobby," Dobby said.

"It's no problem, really," Harry said. He didn't bother asking Dobby why he just didn't take the books directly to the Malfoys' house. They were too arrogant not to want to parade around with their newly bought books in front of so many that needed the second hand sale. He passed over the last book. "There you go, Dobby."

"Dobby thanks you, kind young sir," Dobby said.

Lucius was just about to say something probably nasty when Draco suddenly ripped loose with a loud fart that was obviously wet as he grabbed his butt and hurried down the Alley, probably looking for the nearest Loo.

It was just one of the many time-release prank spells Harry and his friends had cast on Draco, with this one set on this day in particular since they knew how much he loved showing off.

"Come along, Dobby," Lucius hissed before walking off with Dobby once again bobbing and weaving from one side of the Alley to the other in order to keep from dropping the books again.

They bought 4 sets of Lockhart's books before heading to the other shops in the Alley before heading back to the Floo hub to head home. Harry was first so waving goodbye to his friends, he stepped into the fireplace, threw the Floo powder down, and clearly spoke, "Potter farm!"

A few weeks later found the Potters driving into London. It was September 1st and Harry was excited for Hogwarts since he was going to have all of his friends there with Luna and Ginny starting this year. However, what he was really excited about was meeting with a certain bushy haired best friend of his.

Speaking of which, the moment he got out of the car, Harry was almost knocked back into it when Hermione practically tackled him with a hug. He could feel his face reddening. "Well hello there, Hermione," he said, "I missed you too."

Hermione turned red as she pulled away and gave Harry a sheepish smile. "I was almost expecting you to have your powers on, especially after the whole bit with that blue stone," she said softly.

"I almost never turn them on," Harry said, "Good thing too because if I had right now, you would probably be looking like one of those Crash Test Dummies from those old commercials aunt Dinah showed us." Hermione laughed.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. She was standing with her dad as well as Ginny and the other Weasleys.

"Luna, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny just squeaked and turned red. "Are you two excited for your first year? What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh yes," Luna replied, "Even with all the nargles confusing everyone, it should be an interesting year. I suppose Gryffindor would be good as well since all of you are there, but I think Ravenclaw would be better for me. I'm actually a little surprised you and Hermione didn't end up there."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to but we argued with it and decided to stay adamant about being in Gryffindor since we knew at least Ron would be there," Hermione said, "We kind of figured Neville would be in Hufflepuff but were pleasantly surprised when all four of us ended up in Gryffindor." Luna nodded.

They had to say goodbye to Dinah since she couldn't enter Platform 9¾ as well as Sirius, who thought it best to stick with her in case some pureblood fanatic decided to make an example of a lone Muggle and said their goodbyes to the rest of their parents on the platform before climbing onto the Hogwarts Express.

The end… for now, anyway…

Note: So, what did you think? I know I used the same reaction to both types of Kryptonite, but I honestly couldn't think of a better way of explaining both green and blue versions of it without having the AI scan them and that Harry wouldn't carry it around and take the chance of having it stolen.

As for the chunk of metal Dumbledore brought with the nanites, it was also the best way I could think of to end the threat of the blue Kryptonite without directly ruining a later plot. Is it a sign that there's another Kryptonian on Earth?

All I'll say is that it's possible, but there's also a wide spectrum of other possibilities, from that one to being something Flam-El left in the care of Dumbledore or the work of any number of comic characters with ties to Krypton like some versions of Brainiac or the Eradicator. Hell, it could be something different altogether. Even I don't know for sure at this moment, but it should be fun to find out, huh?

And finally, the bit about James taking over both his actual votes and Sirius' proxy ones is supposed to be a nod towards first Jonathan winning the Senate election in _Smallville _and Martha taking over. Anyway, until next time as always, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra la paz por ultimo_.


End file.
